Love of Your Life
by GuppyChivi
Summary: When Soul and Maka fight, Maka becomes sick so Soul takes care of her. How will this turn out?


Maka and Soul were having yet another fight about who burned their breakfast.

"You idiot!" Maka yelled

"Don't blame your mess ups on me!" Soul said

Maka couldn't take the fighting anymore and decided to go out, so she quickly got a jacket and stormed out of the apartment.

"That girl." Soul said. He rubbed his head while thinking about her.

_Is there anything good about her?_ He thought. _Ummm….._ He went in his room to start thinking about it.

"Well, she's a good fighter for sure." And with that as the first, his list went on and on and on for an hour thinking all about her. "And her smile is the best." He ended. The odd sun already left the sky and the moon was looking down at the strange world.

"Maka-chan, you there?" He asked. He looked around a little and found her on the couch watching a show. She looked up with a somber face.

"Sorry about today Soul-kun." Make told him. _How can I stay mad at that face?_

"It's ok." He added, remembering that he had to say something in return.

His face lit up. _I have an idea!_ He went into the fridge and took out a piece of cake. He was blushing but gave it to her. (In Japan, a guy giving cake to a girl is saying that he likes her.)

"Here." He said. Maka looked surprised that he would do such a thing but accepted it anyways.

"Thank you" she said. Her heart was pounding as Soul was just sitting next to her.

Blair came in the room from Maka's bedroom and slowly went out for a walk. She glanced and saw how red both Maka's face and Soul's face were. The awkward silence was lingering there for a long time until Soul's stomach made a sound.

"Ahh huh huh." He said with his hand rubbing the back of his head.

"You want some?" She asked, her cake half done.

"Sure, thanks." He took her fork and ate some. Soul's eyes became bigger._AH! An indirect kiss!_Even though he was freaking out in the inside, he tried to keep his cool on the outside.

Maka was concerned by his face and asked if he's okay and he said he was fine but Maka was a smart girl so she didn't believe him.

"Maybe you have a fever." She said. She placed her hand on his forehead. She didn't really feel a difference so she put her forehead on his. (This is another way to check if people have fevers.) Right when she was about to pull back Soul grabbed her arm.

"Please don't move." He asked. Her face turned red but she obediently agreed. She really didn't mind at all, if anything, she actually didn't want to move either.

They both sat their for a few minutes until Soul separated, even though he wished that he hadn't.

"Um, good night. I think that it's time to go to sleep." And Soul headed for his room. Before he opened the door, Maka was light on her feet and came up to Soul.

The unpredictable happened. (Well not for you guys) "Good night." And when straight for her room. She hid her face under the bed covers and was red all around her face, thinking of what she did. She finally went to sleep, but still thinking what she had done. This kiss was light but it was also heart warming and soft.

Soul was still in his room, putting his hand where she had kissed him, feeling like he could fly to the stars.

"That's so uncool. I didn't do that to her! The guy always makes the first move!" His emotions were all mixed up with love, guilt, and happiness. "I can't let this go" he said and walked out of his room.

When he was about to open the door, Blair was unlocking the front door, so his instincts were to open the door quickly and hide.

Maka was in her bed, peaceful and asleep. _Why did I do this?_ He paused to think. _Oh yeah, that's why._ He snuck over to her and sat down next to her. _She looks so cute!_ He thought. She was really red, and even though he didn't touch her yet, he already knew that she was warm. He put his forehead on hers. _She has a fever!_ So he lifted his head from hers. _But I guess it wouldn't hurt._ So he kissed Maka right on the cheek, careful not to wake her up, but he was a little too rough so she did.

_Who is this?_ She thought. _Is this, Mom?_ And with her eyes still shut, she hugged Soul, still thinking it was her mother, who she missed dearest of all.

_Oh no, I woke her up!_Soul thought. _But why is she hugging me?_ But he played along and hugged back. He loved the way she could barely put her whole arm around him and how she smelled so sweet.

"I missed you so much" Maka said, and kissed Soul right on the lips.

_'I miss you so much'? What does that mean?_ But he was still to happy about the kiss to care.

When Maka finally opened her eyes, she saw Soul right there, instead of her mother.

"Soul-kun?" She asked. _OH MY SHINIGAMI I JUST KISSED SOUL-KUN._ Her eyes widened, and she put her hands over her lips. Even though she was upset, she kissed Soul again. _Why am I doing this? Normally I would hit Soul-kun, so why am I doing this now?_

Soul was just as surprised but put his hands on her face. _Why do this now? What think about doing this to Maka-chan? Have I always felt this way?_He didn't know what else to do so he slowly broke from the kiss and walked out of the room.

Maka just sat in her bed. Waiting for Soul to just take her to the happiest place in the world. She didn't know why she thought Soul could do that but she did anyways. She wanted to go back to Soul, but while she was between the two rooms, she started to get light headed. When she finally opened the door, Soul was already sleeping in his bed, and he didn't wake up because he's a heavy sleeper. She went towards his bed but she didn't remember the rest because everything went black and she fell, luckily she fell on the bed.

The next morning Soul woke up. He felt something odd on his stomach. He rubbed his eyes and looked, only to see Maka, sleeping on top of him. _What the hell!_

He poked her a few times to make sure that she was a live, and when she moaned a few times, he sighed in relief.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, only to get no reply from the sleeping Maka. "Lets get you back to where you belong." He said. But Maka was resistant and grabbed onto the bed sheets.

"Nooo" she protested sleepily.

"You don't want to leave?" He asked.

"Yesss" she replied.

"Won't you get cold?" Soul asked.

Maka got up and went into the covers next to Soul. "There" she replied.

"Can't I go out first?" He complained.

And instead of an answer, Maka just threw her arms around Soul and put her face into his side. She fell asleep with a warm smile on her face.

"I guess that means no then, huh." Soul said. He put one of his arms on her head and stroked her hair. Soon enough, he fell asleep too.

By the afternoon, Soul had woken up yet again and decided to sneak out of the arms of Maka. "Must. EAT." He whispered quietly.

Nobody may ever find out how he got out of the arms of Maka, but he did. And even though he wasn't the greatest cook in the world, he made his own lunch.

"I shoul probably make something for Maka too. What do people eat when they're sick?" He scratched his brain for a good five minutes before remembering it was chicken soup.

After his hard work, he finally got it done. "Maka-chan! Eat!" he said. There was no reply. He went into the room, shaking Maka, hoping she would wake up. At last, she did.

"You got to eat now Maka-chan." Soul said with a heartwarming voice.

Maka shot her arms up like a little girl, "Carry me." Maka murmured, under her breath.

He lifted her up, in a princess hold, while she wrapped her arms around his neck, _Did she do this last time she had a fever?_

As he was carrying Maka to the kitchen, Blair stepped in, in her cat form.

"Ehh! So I can't get carried but she is! Not fair Soul-kun!" She complained.

"Now's not the time Blair-chan, Maka-chan's sick." Soul answered. "By the way, do you need to eat? there's soup if you want."

"EHHHH! Maka-chan is sick? And it's okay, I'm going off to work now, and they said that I'm having lunch with someone 'special' so I should have a good appetite."

"Okay. Bye then." Soul said. then continued with his work.

He gently put her in her seat and gave her the chicken soup. "I'm too weak to lift my hands." she said.

_I can't believe it. She's so worthless when she's sick._"Just this once, okay?" so he picked up her spoon, blew on it to make sure it wasn't hot, and fed it to her. After doing that for the past fifteen minutes, they were finally done.

After that, Soul tucked her into her bed and left. But right when he was about to close the door Maka said, "Where are you going?"

"I'll just be watching some TV so if you need me, just call." Soul said in return.

"I wanna watch TV too." And as Maka said that, she grabbed her blanket and tried to walk over in Soul's direction. But as she was walking(more like limping), she tripped on her blanket and almost fell, but luckily, Soul caught her right on time.

"Be more careful next time." He said, with real worry in his voice. _When have I been this caring?_So they both went over to watch TV. After twenty minutes of watching, Soul looked over at Maka who was resting on his shoulder asleep. Her head slipped and almost hit his legs, but luckily, he caught that as well. He gently put her on his lap.

"Geez, in the end, all you wanted to do was sleep." So he continued to watch, looking over at Maka every once in a while, checking to see if she was okay. When it was night time, Soul put her in her room, only to have her want to sleep with Soul again.

"Please!" she begged. Her big eyes were also begging so he couldn't say no.

"Thank you Soul-kun!" Maka said.

"Yeah yeah i get it." Soul said. So he also had to carry her from her room to his room.

"Good night Maka-chan." Soul said when everything was good.

"Good night Soul-kun" Maka said with a sleepy voice. She added "I love you"

Soul's face became too red for him to bare. He just looked at Maka, but at the very end, when he was about to go to sleep he said, "I love you, too."


End file.
